Dylan, Your Not in Wisconsin Anymore
by luckyme123
Summary: Dylan Cooper,  sonny and chads daughter  gets sent to the past by accident? What happens when she sees her parents, and they arnt the best of friends?What will happen? read, find out:summary sucks/channy will be in later chapters. T for swearing.
1. Meeting The Family

**Hey! This is really my first story! I'm redoing it a little bit… yah the first version yah I got rid of it. For reasons. ANYWAY. I hope you read this, but if u hate I DO NOT want to know how u feel… just saying, from past occasions.**

**Disclaimer—****I don't and will never own SWAC (unless pigs start flying… lots of people wont get what they want :( )**

* * *

"Dylan, wake up! We Have to get going to your cousins! Its already 6:12, you were supposed to be up 12 minutes ago!"

I woke to the sound of my mom screaming my name and shaking me to get up. "Mom! You're ruining my beauty sleep." I mumble and say lazily.

"Jeez, I swear. Sometimes you might as well just be your dad, now get up before I get the bucket" she warns.

and with that I snap my eyes open, jump out of bed, kneel in front of my mom, and beg dramatically, " I'm up I'm up, but please don't get the bucket! I'm too young to be burdened with the coldness and the iciness of the bucket! Aww, now I'm thirsty! Wait, anyway… I haven't even had a full life yet! I don't even have a boyfriend yet! For the love of god, I don't even wear a bra yet! I have-" but I was interrupted by my mom speaking and laughing hysterically, "gosh! You can be so dramatic sometimes! Its just ice water! "

"What's wrong with being dramatic?" I ask.

"Everything! Just go get a shower, get dressed and come down for breakfast will yah? But remember when packing that were going to your cousin Annies barn, so dress right." she says getting really smiley._ When the heck is she not smiling?_

"Ugh fine."

"Fine."

"Mom! That's a you and dad thing! Not me and you thing!" I say pointedly. She responds with, "It doesn't matter, just when your don't packing give your stuff to dad he'll take it to the car." "Yah, because you told him to. So dads whipped!" I laugh at how true it is. Mom blushed pink, But didn't seem too happy about what I said, "he is not!"

"Yes he is!" I then started jumping on my bed screaming," DAD IS WHIPPED! DAD IS WHIPPED! DAD IS—"but I'm interrupted by an angry voice from the hallway, _what is it? Interrupt Dylan day? _"There are other people in this house yah know!" I then see my little brother walk into the room in just his boxers " I'm _trying _to get ready, but its not working with all you're yelling!" he states wearing his 'I'm innocent' face.

"Sorry Alex. Dylan get off the bed, your 11 not 6! Now both of you, go get ready. And no complaining!" she says and walks out.

"Ha! See I'm the good child." he says happily.

"No you just act like it you little twerp!" I say and walk over to him and stare him down.

"So? What's your point?"

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying-"

"Me? I'm annoying? You're the one who-"

"I mean you just walk right in my room and-"

"talks on the phone aaaall night when I'm-"

"Hi"

By this point in our argument, my little sister Lindsey comes into the room, wanting to be in the argument too and says 'hi' with a smile on her face every 2 seconds.

"start talking about boy stuff that I don't even-"

"Hi"

"trying to sleep! But no sleep isn't on your mind its-"

"Hi"

"care about. AT ALL. Even though I tell-"

"Hi"

"Jacob Bailey and his 'cute' smile and dimples-"

"STOP!"

"Hi daddy"

"you to go away like five billion times-"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

We both freeze, and finally notice dad had come into the room. Fuming I might add.

If looks could kill, me, Alex, and Lindsey would all be dead.

"Lins, if yah go downstairs there's fresh pancakes ready for yah!" he says while kneeling down to her height. Her face lights up at this and says "OK." and skips out of the room happily with her blonde curls bouncing with her. _Being 6 years old does give you some perks._

"I don't even want to know what you were arguing about, because it's probably something as stupid as ever." he states. "But she was-" "nope" "it was all his-" "I don't want to hear it." "Fine" we say simultaneously. "Ok now Dylan go do whatever girls do to get ready. And Alex… put a shirt on." he commands and leaves the room.

It's always like this. Me and Alex somehow get into a fight over something and half the time it's about the stupidest thing. And either mom or dad come and break it up, or they're both caught up in flirting/staring/or upstairs doing you know what, to even stop us. Yah we get on each others nerves, but he's a good kid.

We don't really look alike though; I mean he's got dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, while I have my dads dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. But the weird thing is that my sis Lindsey who has blond hair, her eyes, they're bright green. No one in our family has bright green eyes. _Weird huh, yah, but at least I'm the oldest, so ha! In your face Alexander David Cooper! I'm 2 years older than you! You're only a little 9 year old!_

Once out of thoughts I noticed Alex had left to do….whatever he does, so I go and start packing. I pack 4 tank-tops, 7 tee-shirts, 3 v-neck shirts, 4 pairs of shorts, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 4 pairs of seat-pants, and my glow in the dark pajamas. _yes I have glowing pajamas, be jealous! _

So once I'm out of the shower, I head down stairs to get some really yummy pancakes! But instead of walking down the stairs, I slide down the railing, like always. What I didn't notice that someone was already walking down, with they're hand on the railing, I collide with them and fall down the stairs, step by step. _Except from the pain…that was fricken awesome!_

"Dylan! What have I told you about rail sliding?" my dad yells. "ummm… never do it with mom in the house?" I say sheepishly. He rolls his eyes and comes to help me up, "haahaaa you're so funny! No. Never do it because for example, you could run into someone and fall and break something or someone." at his choice of words I burst out laughing.

"Ha-ha! You said don't 'do it' because I might run into somebody, or break something! Ha-ha!" a scowl turned onto his face, "you know that's not what I meant!"

"Ok, ok, but look I didn't break anything or anybody. sooo this time doesn't count!" I say proudly.

"Fine. This time you're free to go. But next you think about it…don't think about it!", he says with a smirk.

"mmmk" "great now go eat something" and we both walk into the kitchen to see mom and Alex what looks like their first pancake, and Lindsey her third pancake._ Jeez! She eats like a horse! But she's still so small._

"Lins, save some for rest of us!" Alex says. "But I'm hungry! And your pancakes were getting cold. So I couldn't let them go to waste." she says innocently showing her dimples. "Oh jee you're so nice to eat them for me." my dad says sarcastically. We all laugh at that.

My family is pretty wierd. There are some perks to famous parents, like awesome food, nice clothes, a good house, stuff like that. Its all mostly good, except for the paparazzi their just full of shit.

Lindsey, she can be such a cutie sometimes, but can be really selfish though. But still fun and nice to hang out with even for a 5 year old.

Mom and Dad? They're totally in love, its soo romantic, but sickening. Sometimes they'll start making out right in front of our faces and I have to cover Lindsey's eyes. Sometimes they start whispering, mom will usually giggle and then go upstairs and you get the picture, gross right? So having lovesick parents isn't really the best. But then it hit me.

"Mom. Dad. How did you guys get together?"

* * *

**hope you like it :) **

** Charley **


	2. Getting To Wisconsin

**Hey, its me…again :) with chapter 2! Yes there is a Channy scene in this one… its not too good though :/ please review nicely :)**

**READ- to people who are confused (and PMed me about it) Dylan's a girl, not a boy…and her full name is Maggie Dylan Cooper (I luv the name Maggie)**

**Disclaimer—I don't own SWAC, but I do own Alex Lindsey, and Dylan**

For some add reason their faces went kinda sad. But mom recovered first, went smiley again, looked at dad and said "a little fan girl once told us she did it. And I think she was right."

Dad nodded in agreement, pulled mom in and kissed her, getting 3 'gross!' and 'ew!' in the process. Pulled away smiling and said, "ha-ha, yah I remember her, such a character she was". I wondered, "what was her name?"

Mom spoke quickly "I don't really remember her name."_ What's wrong with them? What did I say?_

"So, you guys all packed and ready for annies?" dad changes the subject.

Instead of 'yes' or 'almost' he got, "Why do we have to go?", "I don't like Annie she always talks about sciencey things!" and surprisingly from Lindsey, "Hey! It might be fun! But, she does smell like doggy poop!"

"Hey!" mom yells, "You guys are all going and that's final!" she starts to calm down and say, "it's just the farm anyway. I've taken you to Wisconsin before to visit grandma. Come on, it'll be fun! And Lindsey I know she smells weird, but her whole farm is going to smell weird." she says smiling and goes upstairs to get her stuff.

"Yah we went to visit grandma! Not visit the land of cows and pigs!" Alex exclaims so mom could hear him.

Dad looked at us with sympathy and said, "Guys come on, I don't really want to go either, I mean its really cold down there! And just think of what the wind will do to my hair! Anyway, I grew up living the high life, not picking up sh-…_poopy_ from a barn. But mom's right, Annie needs our help with stuff, and mom misses her hometown, it'll make her happy! So please behave! For me?" we glare at him "ok for sonny?" he begs us.

Me, Alex, and Lindsey all look at each other, using fake telepathy to discover our answer. We all nod in agreement, thinking we have the same answer. Turn back to dad and say boring "fine".

His face lights up at this and does a weird happy dance, "thank you! Thank you! Now she won't take all her anger out on me, when you guys are being stubborn!" he says happily.

Then, he kisses the tops of our heads, and runs up the stairs to help mom. "Weird." says Alex. "yah, but not as weird when we-", but knowing what I'm about to say Alex interrupts. "Ha-ha oh yah that was weird."

Then at the bottom of the stairs we see bags dropped one by one out of nowhere, we all run over and see dad flinging them down from the top step, from about 25 steps. "Chad! There could be valuable things in those bags!" mom yells.

"Nope, the only valuable things are my hair products and I'm going to throw those….but, like I need any! My hairs perfect naturally." dad brags.

But mom then comes out with a bright blue bag, "oh you mean this one?" and tosses it down.

Dad seemed completely shocked, "I cannot believe you just did that! I mean when you break my products my hair goes weird!" he points at his head and says, "see look! You made a hair go out of line!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Let me fix it for you!" and she then puts her hand in dads hair and runs her hand through making it stand on edge.

"Ah! You just messed up my hair!" and does the same to mom.

"Why does your hair even matter? It looks fine no matter what!" and runs her hand through his hair again, but doesn't stop.

Same with dad.

"See! I knew you loved my hair!"

"No, I'm just pointing out the obvious!"

"You know, just because your hair is perfect, and better than mine, doesn't mean you have to wreck mine every time you get the chance!"

At this statement mom stopped ruining his hair, and looked very taken back and said, "Did you just say my hair was better than yours?"

He looked kinda nervous, but said "Well, yah but I just wanted to make you feel good," he got his confidence back and said, " but we all know that my hairs better than your hair!" yelling the last part.

Mom kinda went to a rampage after that, "well you know what! Your hair is as good as anybody's hair! Yah its nice hair and swooshes sat the movement of your head doesn't mean your 'Oh so totally awesome'! Come on Chad cant you be a civilized person for one day please! Yah sometimes you super nice but I said sometimes! So get that big head of yours down the steps and drive to the airport, you… you drama queen!"

Now they were both breathing really hard, just staring at one another, but dad broke the silence to whisper while leaning into mom, to say, "Don't you mean drama king?" They both smiled, and starting making out.

Great.

So me being the responsible one, covered both Lindsey and Alex's eyes to lead them outside in silence to the car. Alex got into the shot-gun seat of our BMW, while me and Lindsey got into the back knowing it might be a couple minutes.

Finally 2 minutes later they both came out of the house hair looking worse then it hade before, and both blushing furiously. Dad was caring most of the bags _–cough- whipped –cough-_ , and mom with a few little bags.

Dad seeing Alex up front said, "Oh, no you don't! That's your moms' seat." he explains, grabs him and literally stuffs him in the back.

"1- Thanks Chad, 2- don't just stuff him into the car! He's your son, not a teddy bear." mom scolds with a bit of laughter and gets into the front, and drive to the airport.

Once we get there we all put on our disguises so we don't get recognized. Then once inside, we have to go through this weird thing where you take your shoes off, and put all your stuff into a bucket. "Ugh! Do I really have to take my shoes of, I'll be going barefoot! I'm wearing flip-flops." Alex complains. Dad answers, "yes, but you might want to change out of those and put sneakers on when we get there! It's cold there."

"It's a floor! Just go, were holding back the line." I command. They go, not wanting to draw attention.

What dad doesn't know is that back at the house I stole his gun. _Yes. He has a gun, but he keeps it under his bed in a safe. And don't even ask me how long it took me to get it open! _So I place it in his bucket thing before he walks through the doorway looking thing. _You ask what I need it for? Well, I have my purposes. *cough*Alex*cough* no…I'm not going shoot him; I'm just going to… threaten him._

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sir, put your hands on you head!" a security guard yells at dad, while getting out his (dads) gun from the bucket.

Dad follows orders but, but says "look, I didn't put that in there a'ight! Someone set me up! So I'm just gonna go now that's cleared, come on guys lets go." he says then jogs away thinking were following him.

Too bad that some fat security guard chases after him, tackles him to the ground, and squishing him.

We get all our stuff, and then run over to dad.

He looked like a total disaster! His hair was a mess, his sun glasses cracked and lop-sided, clothes messy and wrinkled, while the guard held him by his shirt. By this time I can't hold my laughter back anymore, and burst into hysterics with Alex and Lindsey, while moms trying to hold back her giggles.

"Oh My God! Chad are you alright?" mom shrieks. Suddenly people are pointing and running over to us. Apparently our identities were leaked. People everywhere started asking for mom and dads autograph. Soon it got out of control though, so the security guards had to escort us to our flight.

Half-way there, someone yanks on my hair._ Oh no they di'int! _I whirl myself around and face the crowd very angry. "Who. Touched. My. Hair? WHO! No one is allowed to touch, Maggie Dylan Coopers hair! Got it! Ok. Maybe except for my mom…but that doesn't count!" I keep rambling so bad, a security dude had to pick me up, toss me over his shoulder, and take me to my plane, while I kept yelling.

Finally on the plane I call out, "I get the window seat!" Alex looked appalled, "no you don't! I get it!"

"I'm older! I do!"

"So that proves it, your gonna die first! So, I do!"

"I do!"

"I DO!"

"Both of you shut up!" dad yells/whispers. We both look around sheepishly. "Alex come sit with me, and yes you can have the window seat. Dylan go sit with mom and Lindsey, and yes. You can have the window seat too. Are you guys happy now?"

"Yes!" I say and run to my seat, Lindsey next to me, while mom and dad sit in the isle seats.

Soon the announcer person says, "Please buckle up, were about to take off. Thank you, and have a nice flight!" The plane starts to jerk forward. And this being my first time on a plane in a couple months I forgot how badly I hated riding on planes. _Oh My God I'm going to die! Great! I have to pee! Oh my God, I'm gonna die full of pee! _**(A/n- that was on an episode of drake and josh, and I couldn't pass it up)**

I look out the window and see the ground, far away. I then look over and see mom and dad chatting away over the isle, Alex playing his D.S. and Lindsey watching 'Special Agent Oso' on the mini TV. _How can they all be so calm! _To help me calm down I try watching Lindsey's stupid show. It kinda worked…until I looked out the window saw nothing but lots and lots of clouds. _That was a stupid idea!_

So freaking out, I take my iPod touch out and put On Demi Lovato's songs on repeat. So I then start to Fall asleep, listening to 'Would Change a Thing'.

**Yah I had to put wouldn't change a thing…it's my favorite song right now! :)**

**ok please review! something nice would be nice :D**

**Peace, Love, and Music~~**

**Samantha Charlotte!**


	3. Cousin Annie

**Chapteeeer 333! HI. im so excited I just saw a preview for SWAC "That's So Sonny"…for those who don't live in America, its on right now…(and a minute long sneak peek) ;D**

**Ok, could people please go and check out my other story? '10 Things I Hate about Chad Dylan Cooper' please? YAY! **

**there might be a few mistakes in here, but just bear with me here…**

**I don't Own SWAC… but I do except early birthday presents! *wink-wink***

**!PEACE!**

Dylan Pov. like always :)

Again, I wake up to someone shaking me, but a little girl is whispering my name. "Dyl. Dyl. Dylan! DYLAN! WAKE UP!" she finally screams.

"AAH! Don't scream!" I scream being a hypocrite. And then look around and see all the passengers stopping mid-motion to stare at me like a weirdo. "Hey! Can't I yell on a plane? It's not a crime people, keep on moving." I say sarcastically.

I look for the rest of my family but only see mom and Lindsey. "Where are dad and Alex?" I ask.

"Oh. Their already off the plane with our stuff we were ju-"but I interrupted her, "wait! We landed?" I say incredulously. She looked confused, "yah but…" , I didn't stay to listen, and I grabbed my carry-on, and ran out.

Once outside I drop to my knees and yell, "LAND! SOLID HARD LAND! WOOHOOO!", and do a little happy dance. _Wow. Maybe I'm more like my dad then I thought. _I look up to see my family staring at me like an idiot. "Why is everyone staring at me today?" I ask, already knowing the answer. They just put their hands up in an 'I didn't do anything' way, and looked away like nothing happened.

Then I see Lindsey looking behind me like there was a huge girl eating bear there. But then I smelt it….

Cousin.

Annie.

I looked behind me and there she was. She was full-out country today. Her ginger hair was up in French braids with a black cowboy hat over-top, a big red plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off showing her tanned skin, wearing her famous 'Beatles' cowboy boots, and her light colored skinny jeans.

I looked down at my White long sleeve shirt, with a baby blue cami over top, my light brown frill skirt, my tri-colored 'peace' knee high socks, and again my sparkly baby blue converse shoes. _Yah, I definitely didn't get my sense of style from Annie. Mom says I get it from Zora, even though were not related._

"Hey guys! Come on, get your stuff and let's go out to the truck!" she said.

We made it out without being noticed (as being famous of course) and got into the truck. On the way there Annie turned on this stupid 'science channel' that we all pretty much died from boredom of!

"Were here!" Annie yells happily.

"Finally!" we cry, and hop out of the truck, get our bags and head up to the hou- I mean mansion. I never knew a farmer could live so…fancy. Well, mom did say she was a scientist before, and then she became a farmer. So she must have got money then.

_Wow. Her house is awesome! A swimming pool. Plasma screen TV. Brown soft leather couch. _

Annie comes in, gives me a hug, and says "hey kiddo! Haven't seen you in forever!" _oh what's that god awful smell! Oh yah… Annie. _"Yaaah" I say unenthusiastically as Alex and Lindsey come in. "Hey Annie? Where the rooms?" Lindsey asks.

"Oh right sorry, Maggie," _she and grandma are the only ones who call me by my first name. and mom and dad when they're mad._ "You're rooming with Lindsey, and Alex your room is across the hall from theirs….just go all the way up the stairs and all the way down the hall. Your names are on the doors. When you're done unpacking you can do whatever, and if you need me, ill be out in the barn with your mom. See yah!" she says, and walks out.

Excitement fills Alexs' face and says, "Race yah there?"

"Lindsey! Count us down!" I command excepting his challenge. "Three, two, one, GO!" And with that me and Alex sprint up the stairs, but with our bags it's kinda hard. Behind us we hear, "wait for me! Wait for me!" _ha-ha, oh Lindsey…jeez how many steps are there!_

Finally-out of breath- I reach the top first, but I still gotta reach the end of the hall. With all my might I run (limp painfully) to the end. I see Alex 1 step behind me. Ugh, how do 9 year olds have so much energy! _Almost 'gasp' there _

Finally we got there and touched the wall at the same time. _Hope he didn't notice _"ha! Yes I 'gasp' touched first! In you're face! Ha-ha!" I brag, still out of breath. "No! We touched at the same 'gasp' time cheater!" he yells.

"I won!"

"We tied!"

"I won!"

"WE TIED!"

"I WON!"

I then felt a hard kick in the shin, "hey! Lindsey why'd you do that!", I yelled while Alex nodded in agreement, looking mad.

Her face went soft and sad, "Oh! I sorry! I told you to be quiet but you didn't hear me! I don't why I did it!" _she's becoming more like mom everyday._

"Its ok Lins, but where are our rooms? I guess she for got to put out names on." said Alex.

"Just check them all" I put in.

About 5 doors later, we hear "hey! This one's locked." from Lindsey.

"So?" I ask confused.

"Well, I could be that there something in there, Annie don't want no one to see." she says.

"So I guess there's something kinda valuable in there." I say growing a sly smirk. She and Alex catch on to what I just said, and plant evil smirks on their faces too. _My family are very smirky people._

"But how do we-" Alex starts, but I interrupt him by saying, "Lins, give me a bobby pin from your hair." I command while kneeling in front of the door knob. She does as she's told which makes her short, side cut bangs fall in front of her face.

"See bro, it's easy! Get this end and push it in there and twist it and push it ",_ and I have no idea what I'm doing,_ "and 'click' oh my gosh! I got it!" I yell in happiness.

"Shut up before someone hears you!" Alex scolds me.

"Whatever. Lindsey, you can do the honors of opening it since you found it." I say gesturing to the door.

She smiled, showing her dimples in honor; "well it's about time I got some respect around here." she was about to turn the doorknob when she asked, "What do you thinks in there?"

"Ugh! I don't know! Probably some scientific thingy from a while ago, if she doesn't want anyone to see it. Now, open!" I command a bit annoyed by her questions. "mmmk" she mumbles and opens the door slowly, and looks in side "wow".

"What?" I ask and push her aside to get inside. Then I see it… nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"There's nothing in here except a couple of dead flies! Why did she have it locked?" Alex asks. "Isn't it obvious? Check for a trap door or something." I order while pressing my hands against the wall, searching. They do, and after about 2 minutes, I hear a 'creeaak' with Lindseys pink Uggs.

"Lindsey, step there again!" I say, pointing to where the noise came from. "Ok?", 'creeeaaak' "that's it!" I say and find which wooden board it came from, get my finger nails under the crack of it, lift it, along with 4 other boards with it, to find a hole big enough to fit an adult through it._ Ha! I figured it out! Me! See people…I can be clever. _

I look up at my siblings' ecstatic faces with a smirk of satisfaction on my face and say,

"I fooound it."

"Dun. Dun duuun!"

"Shut up Alex."

**Yay! I finished chapter…3!**

**hope you liked it :) again please go check out my other story , "****10 things I hate about chad Dylan cooper'**** that would make me happy =D**

**review please, no flames :)**

**Peace, Love and Music,**

***Samantha Charlotte***


	4. Another Empty Room?

**OMG OMG OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in like 2 months! Wow when I type it, it doesn't seem so long… ANYWAY! I just had like a bunch of schoolwork to do…like right now I should be doing my 'material and procedure' of my science project. But I'm not (wow I'm such a rebel *rolls eyes*)…**

**(((((TELL ME YOUR HALLOWEEN COSTUME AND WHOEVER HAS THE BEST (my thoughts of best) WILL GET A HUGE SHOUT OUT))))))**

**So here it is chapter 4 (where they get sent to the past!)**

**

* * *

**

ok i forgot to fill in a part in the story (as you probably noticed) so please go down and read it (its underlined)

Dylan POV

"I go first!" I yell, and jump in before Alex can retort. _Wow, how far did I fall? 12 feet maybe, ugh its pitch black!_

I look up to see Alex and Lindsey's worried faces. "Alex before you jump go get a flashlight from downstairs will yah! I can't see a thing!" I yell, while I hear what I said echoing around me. He nods and leaves.

"Dylan? I don't wanna jump. It looks pretty far down." Lindsey says nervously.

"Its ok Ill catch you! I promise." I say.

She stands up and says, "Ok? Here I go. Three. Two. One." I see her jump but I can't see her, and thank god I catch her.

She hugs me tight, shivering, she whispers, "I'm scared." I confess, "Me too."

Right then, Alex comes back breathing kinda heavy from running up and down the steps, and says, "I only found one flashlight that barely works, but I did find a lantern and I brought the lighter!", trying to make it sound like a good thing.

"well, good enough, and don't worry about the falling part…ill catch you." I said, while Lindsey looked at me bewildered( well that's what it looked like from the outline of her face, as the only light was from 12 feet up).

"Oh ok thanks, I was gonna ask anyway. I'm gonna jump. 3, 2, 1."

While I saw his figure fall to the ground, I took a big step back and heard a loud 'thump', and an "ow!".

"You said you were gonna catch me!" Alex yelled.

"Yah, well mom and dad also said your bunny ran away, didn't they? But no, Mom accidentally ran it over with the car…! So HA!" I said smirking satisfactorily, even though no one could see it.

"Pig was_ squished_? But...but...-"

"Oh suck it up and give me the flashlight. All they did with Pig was give it to some rednecks to eat. Dads idea."

"WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"I'm kidding" _No I'm not. _

I turned the flashlight on, and Alex was right, it was flickering with dim light. So I chucked it with a 'crash'.

"Oh yes, just like Pig, you throw the dead away." I heard Lindsey softly say, with a whimper from Alex. I grab the lantern and lighter to say, "Hold your breath…I'm gonna light the sucker!" I say proudly.

"What! Mom and dad will kill you! And do you even know how? Let me do It." he says.

"1- Mom and dad won't find out 2- I've seen dad do it when camping to impress mom with his 'camping skills' and 3- I would never let you do it! You're too stupid!" I said matter-o-factly.

"Fine, but I'm not stupid! If you burn the place down, I'm blaming you!" he says, while I put Lindsey down.

"So you have to push thing and click it, right?" I ask.

"How am I supposed to know, I'm too stupid," he mocks me. I stick my tongue out at him and continue,"Ok so push and click…Ha! I got it! And here we go." I light the lantern and look around. I could only see where I put the lantern, but then, "Dylan! I found the light switch!" Lindsey yells and turns it on.

There was nothing but gray walls. The room was probably as long and as wide of the house. "Wow. She really liked empty rooms," I say flatly.

"But this one isn't empty" says Lindsey, and points to the corner. We walk closer and see what looks like a photo booth with a box next to it, filled with tools and such.

"What is it?" Alex asks mostly to himself.

"Maybe it's broken. Oh! We can try and fix it with the tools!" I say happily, Lindsey nods in agreement.

But Alex's face turns from shock to sly excitement and says, "or we could push all the buttons and gadgets till it breaks and can't be fixed, and take so long that mom and dad come and find us where were not supposed to be, and they start yelling at us for even being near this stupid contraption! I like that idea! How bout you Lindsey, sound like fun?" Alex mocks with a smirk.

"Hilarious." I grit through my teeth.

Alex continues, "It probably doesn't even need fixing it looks fine." I have to admit he has a point. "What do you think it does?" Lindsey asks.

"I don't know…I'll go inside and look." I say, but when I'm about to step in Alex argues, "Why do you get to go first?"

"Because I'm older, wiser, smarter, taller and prettier than you both." I say, counting off my fingers. "You forgot bossier, meaner, and thinks she's so awesome when she's notter." says Lindsey nonchalantly. Her and Alex fist bump (with add of the explosion). Alex says, " Nice Lindsey. But I still go first!"

"No I do!" I yell.

Now we were pushing and shoving each other to get inside, while Lindsey was telling us to stop. But Alex accidentally falls onto this purple lever, and in doing so he pushes me inside. Suddenly the machine started vibrating, and I yell "Alex what did you do?"

"N-nothing I j-just fell on the l-lever." he stutters, in fear.

Then everything started spinning around me. _oh god I'm gonna be sick! _And I must have looked funny too, because Alex and Lindsey were looking at me weirdly and asking if I was alright. The world started spinning faster and faster around me, and the look Alex just gave me was like I just died. I cold barely see anything, but I could still here the faint calling of my name in the distance. Then everything went black.

**Ha-ha! Cliffy! You must hate me now….but you can't because I'm awesome! (No your not dude don't lie)**

**Anyway the next chapter WILL come, but probably not for a while… as the only free days I have are Tuesday…**

**You see I have soccer, Wednesday, Thursday, and Saturday…**

**And I swim on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday…**

**And no one ever has time on the weekend to do anything so… yah.**

**(Did you have fun looking at my busy schedule? didn't think so)**

**

* * *

**

Do lots of Tricks, Eat lots of treats, and have a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! XD (this was meant for halloween yesterday)

**Samantha Charlotte! **

**

* * *

**

(TELL ME YOUR HALLOWEEN COSTUME AND WHOEVER HAS THE BEST (my thoughts of best) WILL GET A HUGE SHOUT OUT)


	5. Hopelessly Confused

**Here it is chapter 5! Anyway I'm so excited because I have my first indoor soccer game today (today being November 6) (I think were against Gerard)! But I'm so nervous!**

**Does anyone here live in Erie PA?**

**Anyway the beginning of this chapter is weird…and there's something really random my brother made me put in… (You'll see what it is (maybe))**

**DISCLAIMER_ I don't own SWAC…but I do own Dylan Maggie Cooper! **

**

* * *

**

AND THE CONTEST WINNER IS!-

**FreyHey- who went as the Mad Hatter! (Here is your awesome shout out))**

**

* * *

**

FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY

* * *

Dylan's Point of view

Images were flooding my head. I knew these people. Relatives, friends, enemies, but younger, getting younger, and then disappearing. Mom, dad, So Random, Condor Studios, dad jumping out of a plane with Nico, Grady and Zora. What's going on? I can't breath! It's swirling around me like a cyclone whirl pool thing. Is that cheese I smell? Oh look Barack Obama. Cant… Breath…So dizzy…

Suddenly I awoke gasping for breath inside the photo booth. _Wow. What the _heck_ was that all about? _I got up and walked out to be amazed at seeing what looked like a room full of really random things. _This can't be good. _

I put my hands up to my mouth and screamed, "Lindsey! Alex! Where are you!"

All was quiet. So I did the only thing thinkable, I started running through the rooms, down the hall, in the cafeteria, just looking for anyone I knew and I finally reached the air of the outdoors. I saw two vehicles coming into the parking lot. Didn't recognize the cars, and ran off. I had reached the room I had started in. _This sucks, I'm scared, confused and alone._

So I did the one thing I hadn't done in a long time. I sat on the ground, put my head between my legs and…and cried. Just then I heard voices, angry voices.

They were close enough that I could comprehend them.

"What's the matter with you?" said a girl's voice, which sounded vaguely familiar.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you?" screamed a males voice, which was also familiar.

"I just said that! Hey, you can't steal my words! And _you're_ the who cut me off when I was pulling into my parking space, and _you're_ the one who scratched my door with your mirror!" again screamed the female voice.

"It's not your parking spot, its mine! I've parked there for the past 3 years and you can't take that away from me!" said the males' voice, which cracked every few words.

They seemed to be walking down the hallway towards me. _Oh well. They wont even notice me because they're too busy fighting._

"Fine! Keep you space I. Don't. Care! But your paying for my door!" they were now about 10 feet away from me, and getting closer.

"Fine! I'll pay for your door. And apparently you do care you getting upset!" you could just tell he was smirking.

"Good! And you're right! I do care! You scratched my car door!"

"Good!"

"So are we—oh my gosh are you alright?" Asked the girls now worried voice. _Looks like my nonexistent cover is blown._

I lifted my head and rested my tear filled eyes on…mom and daddy! I run up and hug mom so tight and say, "Oh my gosh! Thank god I found you! I'm so sorry! Ill never go into her creepy basement thing ever again! Please don't kill me!"

It was weird. I didn't here mom yelling at me, while dad laughs behind mom, at me. And worst of all she wasn't returning my hug. I looked up and noticed this _was_ my mom, but it wasn't.

I backed away from her terrified. She looked very confused and worried, and then said, "Um, do I know you? Are you alright? Do you know where your parents are? We could go find them." _I wish I knew where they were._ I look at the younger version of my dad. This was my dad, but it wasn't. Again my eyes stung with tears. I sat down on the ground and kept crying, just looking at them both. Sonny, (she's not my mom really so why should I call her mom) sat down next to me, wrapped her arm around me.

First she said, "OK, let's get to know each other. What your name?" _ok? Why is she asking me this?_

"Maggie Dylan Coo- I mean Connors. But everyone calls me Dylan" I sobbed out making sure not to say my last name. _If this is my dad, Chad, he would have thought I was an obsessed fan. _

"Nice to meet you Dylan. I'm Sonny Monroe, and that's my, friend Chad Cooper." she said pausing before she said friend.

Chad, who had been a bit unfocused this whole time, finally spoke and said, "No! It's Chad _Dylan_ Cooper. P.S. kid, love your middle name" and he also sat down next to me. _Why is Chad being nice, if he doesn't even know me? My mom always said he was a jerk to people he didn't know back then._

Chad spoke again, "so how old are you and where yah from?"

"I'm 11 and I'm from California." I said. Now I was no longer crying and a bit comfy knowing that even Chad cared about a random crying girl in…wherever I am.

But I was getting bit annoyed with these simple questions and I asked them, "What year is it? And where am I? And why is a raven like a writing desk?"

They looked shocked at my dumb question, but sonny spoke first, "The year is 2010, and you at Condor Studios in California. But would you rather want to know what time it is so you can get back home? It's 8:45 in the morning. That's why there's no one else here yet. To that last question I have no idea." _Wait a second. What time is it? Time. Time machine. Time travel! I came here in a time machine! That's why mom and dad look so young! Dylan you're smooth as a fresh new red convertible._

But the clicking of heels interrupted my thoughts, Aunt Tawni came into view and said, "sorry to interrupt, but what's going on and who are you? Wait, I don't care. Well I got to go to my dressing room. Oh, and sonny, Marshall wants to meet us all in his office at 9:45." _This is my chance I need to tell someone, who might believe me, or someone who might know someone who might believe me. _

I stood up and said, Tawni wait! Can I talk to you in the random room? _Alone._"

"Um, sure whatever." she said.

After I told sonny and Chad to wait for me in the hall, Tawni and I went inside the room and I locked the door. I looked at Tawni and said, "Do you recognize me?"

She looked me up and down and said, "Not really. But you do look familiar." she answered.

"Ok if I tell you something so out of the ordinary that it just might freak you out? And you can't tell Sonny and Chad!" I asked seriously.

She stood there questioning here answer, and said, "Alright. But hurry up I need to look in a mirror.

"My name is Maggie Dylan Cooper, daughter of Allison 'Sonny' Rachel Monroe, and Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm from the future. I traveled here in what is supposedly a time machine, and the time machine would be that photo booth." I said seriously. She looked really creeped out at first, then had a thoughtful face, and screamed out, "Zora! Out of the vents you've got a job to do! Zora's an expert on this kind of stuff, she'll be right out."

Suddenly a small figure fell from the ceiling, stood up and said, "You called?" It was Zora, but she was tinier, and 12. She looked at me first and said, "Cute outfit. So Tawni, who's the stowaway?"

Tawni told her everything I just told her. Zora then spoke like she knew exactly what to say and was waiting for this to happen. "Ah, the bad cases of time travel. Shame, but yes it can be reversed. All I have to do is fix the time machine, figure out how to work it, and then get you back to your right time."

"And how long is that going to take?" I asked nervously.

She responded sadly, "2 weeks to 3 months to never."

_I hate my life._

**

* * *

**

FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY FREYHEY

* * *

**Review please it would mean so much!**

**And if your wondering my soccer team won 13 -1 XD I'm happy!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up maybe in about a week (matters how much time I have because my swim starts this week)**

**

* * *

**

READ THIS PLEASE FOR ANOTHER SHOUT OUT OPTION!-

* * *

**So if any of you were paying attention I used the question "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" in this chapter… it's from the movie Alice in Wonderland.**

**Whoever gives me the best (wisest, funniest, creative) answer (my thoughts of best) for that question gets an awesome shoutout….**

**

* * *

**

Peace, Love, and Soccer,

**Samantha Charlotte 3**


End file.
